


pirate shenanigans (title in the works)

by didiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Magic (sort of), Monsters, Pirates, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiana/pseuds/didiana
Summary: SO. the captain is a lesbian and her sailing master is a bi dude dating the cook. they're pirates, looking to get rich and live out their days comfortably, but shenanigans ensue. monsters, increasingly dangerous, start targeting their little ship. they deal with them, even when it seems nigh on impossible, all the while growing from friends and crewmates to a real family. i'm bad at summarising and i really don't want to spoil anything yet.





	1. One

Rain lashed against the deck, making the wheel slippery and difficult to turn accurately. Sera’s only comfort was Flavius’ stubborn presence; he’d insisted on staying to try to protect the map, but he’d been more focused on documenting the weather and the rare stars during the storm. Sera strained to keep the ship fixed on course - losing control of the wheel meant the rudder would end up propelling them to their doom - and tried not to imagine their craggy surroundings. This was definitely not her best idea, though the benefits of navigating the caves of blight would be immeasurable. If they survived. There were no real risks apart from the terrain itself, as most native life had fled or died out long ago—hence the name. Sera gritted her teeth as a particularly strong gust of wind threatened to loosen her grip, glancing over at Flavius who, though cowering from the rain, was comparing a rapidly dampening map to their surroundings.

“If you ever want to read that map after we get off this _nasty_-arse path I strongly suggest you put it back in your quarters and help me _keep_ \- _us_ \- _alive_!” Flavius jumped, blinked away more rain that had fallen into his eyes, and ran downstairs as quickly as the slick deck permitted. In her brief moment alone, Sera surveyed the area, her hands rigid on the wheel. Despite her crew’s hesitation to navigate these waters, she’d pushed ahead: the wind was strong, and when it was with them they had made immense progress. It was rarely buffeting them from the front, almost as though the gash in the rock face they were heading for sometimes expelled air—or, similarly, that it primarily pulled objects in. Sera shuddered to think of this and redoubled her efforts to keep the ship on course. It wasn’t particularly sizable, but there was room for all of them to live in relative comfort on a journey such as this.

By the time Flavius returned, Sera had almost managed to extricate them from the perilous part of the sea, with rocks randomly jutting up and out of the water - one of many unforeseeable dangers. He had brought a dry cloak from Sera’s quarters and managed to take off her soaked, short cloak, exchanging it for the long, thick, now-dry one she had left in front of the small fire in her room. She did not flinch as the rain quickly soaked her underclothes, steeling herself to ease the ship through the cavernous opening that was now in reach. Flavius hurried up to the bow of the ship, likely so he could be the first to escape the rain, but jumped quickly back down with a barely suppressed panic gripping him.

“Is everything okay in here?” Sera asked, the tension in her arms lessening gradually as the wind died down in the cave. Flavius blinked, eyes glassy, eyebrows furrowed, before shifting his gaze to Sera, already looking at him. At this, he gave a start and ran clumsily down below the deck.

Sera’s gaze snapped back ahead of them again as she surveyed their new surroundings. The cave was dark, illuminated only by the few oil lamps that had somehow survived the winds and the water outside. Flavius returned quickly, thrusting a couple of sheets of parchment in her face, with rough, quick sketches depicting some sort of small goblin creature clinging to some stalactites arranged much like teeth. It was hard to discern any further details, but on another sheet was the creature, enlarged. Its eyes were the only part of the yellowing paper that hadn't been touched by Flavius' charcoal, and the rest of the small body seemed to be hewn of the same rough rock making up the cave, which was drawn on yet another piece of paper from further than she had been able to see it while navigating the waters. She blanched, her first thought being that it resembled the gaping maw of something ancient and dangerous, seen only in books the likes of which even Flavius regarded as outdated. Sera wrenched her gaze from the drawings, trying to guide her crew through this cave, now more perilous than the churning seas outside. Looking around at what was possibly not just eroded rock showed, in fact, many small pinpricks of yellow light, not flickering like the few oil lamps that had somehow stayed lit, but reflecting the subtle light emitted by their ship's own. For the sake of her crew, she had to be bold and press on. But a cold fear settled deep in Sera's bones.


	2. Two

The quiet was deafening; only the water and its echoes could be heard. Upon seeing these creatures Sera had assumed that they would pounce, attack - at least make her life difficult. Evidently not. She steadied her breathing. Flavius - pale, stomach emptied, legs trembling - was poorly feigning calm, and Sera began to wonder if these beings were malicious at all. Perhaps they had felt his fear and decided that it would be cruel to snuff him out. Perhaps they found him humourous and wanted to keep him around. Perhaps they weren't threats at all, to any of them! They were simply remnants of a time long before, misinterpreted by their fearful imaginations, and the ship would pass unnoticed, and they would rewrite the obsolete warnings and receive the riches they had been after the whole time.

Then one fell. 

Flavius, unable to suppress any more fear, let out a scream of pure terror and ran to crouch by Sera. Afonso ran up from his chamber, summoned by his boyfriend, but froze as the stone creature bared its teeth at him. Lost, he looked to Sera, whose knuckles were white on the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not done! Just getting a skeleton up to keep my ideas straight in my head and so I don't forget anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short part to set up the rest of the action :) thanks for reading!


End file.
